Fate and Romance
by Crystal Crow
Summary: Hey, lookie, the thingy's changed...My first, and olny attempt at a more than 2 or 3 chapter fic (I'm gonna kill me) well, its a S/D alternate universe so, don't get po-ed about that. Part 4 finally added!
1. Part 1-Dear Diary

Hello minna! My name is Crystal Crow. As you can tell this is my first real fanfic (that means no short stories). After you finish please e-mail me questions and/or comments at crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com. And feel free to not flame me, thank you. All Sailor Moon Characters and their rightful stuff are copyrighted, but this story belongs to me.  
This is my story, my story about romance, and my story about fate.  
  
Chapter 1:  
Dear Diary, a chapter through the eyes of Queen Selenity.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was a happy day; I just bore the future ruler of the moon kingdom. Today was also sad as, of course, once the heir to the throne is born the king must die. I called for my subjects and told them to leave me be until my daughter is 6. Then I took a knife and was about to kill him, I let him escape so I didn't have to kill him. Tomorrow I will be talking to the planets of the Silver Millennium and Earth to see if they had bore their child, their heir. If they have I will start training them immediately. Only until my daughter is 6 I shall have only me to blame for my tears, only me to blame for my sorrows, only me to blame for me fears. I shall rule over the moon lonely like all the queens before and after me. I shall rule fair, I shall rule peaceful, and I shall rule lonely longing for me husband, Cronos. Then after that my daughter shall rule just like me. I've not another word to say. Queen Selenity  
  
As the night went by no sound was made, all was serene. When morning came I got dressed. I fed, burped, and changed my baby. I told her not to worry I would be back as soon as possible. Then I left the castle. I transported from the Moon to Mercury. When you teleport you waste 10% of your energy and it takes 5 minutes to recover. Then I walked to the Castle of Mercury. A strong standing building not much shorter than my castle. Very slowly, I walked in. I walked passed guards who easily noticed it was I. I walked by statues of water nymphs and there, right in front of me, was the throne of the Queen of Ice, Queen Hermes and she was on top of it. All was quite and serene. Queen Hermes broke the long silence by saying, "Why do you come here?" Queen Selenity replied, "In search of children." "Mine will be born in September, not now." "Thank you, Queen Hermes. I shall be on my way." I teleported from Mercury to Venus and grew weaker. I noticed that everyone was in a hurry, and wondered why. I walked up to the Castle of Venus; witch wasn't much taller then the Castle of Mercury. I walked in, just as slowly as I did on Mercury. I looked at the statues and at the guards. I went right up to Queen Aphrodite and said, "Queen Aphrodite, I came here in search of your child." Queen Aphrodite replied, "Mine shall be born in October." I thanked her and left. Then I teleported from Venus to Earth, and grew even weaker. Queen Terra was out in her garden picking roses. "Queen Selenity, I didn't hear you come." "No need for talk, I need to know if you have bore your heir." "Well, yes, but I cannot give him to you." "So it shall be. Never allow your son to make contact with my daughter, or something bad will happen." "Yes, Queen Selenity, I shall obey." I teleported from the Earth to the Moon, I grew weaker. I stayed in the Moon Kingdom until I was strong enough to travel to Mars. When I got to Mars, the princess of the planet was playing and having fun with her guards. I asked the child where her mother was so I could talk to her. She took me inside to the throne of Mars where Queen Aires was giving orders to one of her subjects. "Queen Aires!" I said very directly. "Yes, your highness." "I am taking your daughter for training." "No, not yet. Raye is to young and weak." "If she is old enough for playing she is old enough for training" "Goodbye, my child. Don't worry, Queen Selenity will take good care of you." She said as tears were pouring from her face. Princess Raye started to cry and didn't stop until she completely finished transporting. "Goodbye my little one, I shall miss you." Queen Aires said as she left the Throne room in pain. Back on The Moon, I was preparing to leave for Jupiter, when, my daughter started to cry. I walked into the room where she was being held, and, I saw Princess Raye picking on her. "Princess Raye!!!!!!!" I scolded. She immediately ran out of the room and sat down on a nearby chair. I picked up Princess Selenity and put her back to sleep. Then I asked the maid that was watching my dear baby to also watch Raye. With that, I left the palace and teleported to Jupiter. I looked at the elaborate palace for quite some time. Its strong appearance made me stare in awe, for, it was said to be built in less than one week. As I walked through the somewhat big palace, I noticed that the only pictures were of the past Queens and Princess'. The second I made it to the throne room, Queen Zeus Looked up to me and said, "Queen Selenity, I have been waiting, Queen Aires just told me you took her daughter for training. Well, that is what you came for, is it not?" "Yes, It is." I said slowly. "My daughter is to be born in six months." "Good-bye, and expect me back then." I said as I teleported to Saturn.  



	2. Part 2-Onward to the Outers

Well…it's a new chapter!!! Finally! Well question comments send them to crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com. Please don't send me flames. Well enjoy!  
  
Fate and Romance  
Chapter 2  
Onward to the outers  
  
  
I looked. Nothing was there. Not a single trace of any life form. I looked again. Still nothing. Then I felt a slight tapping on my shoulder. It was Queen Hades (A.N. believe me…I didn't know who to choose Cronos or Hades so I chose Hades). "Well?" I asked. She didn't understand me. Then I asked, "Where is your child, the one to be taken for training." "She has not been born yet," She replied. "I still need a palace," "Inform me when your daughter is born," I say with the closing of my eyes. Then I teleported to Uranus, but when I got there I saw a horrible site. I saw little Princess Amara dressed, acting, and talking like a boy. I was furious. I stormed into the castle. "Queen Apollo!!!!!" I screamed at her, "How dare you let your female child act like that!" "Act like what?" She replied in her confused voice. "Act like a man! Most certainly you don't think she's a man, do you?" "Of coarse not…why would I think that?" "Because she's in the garden riding a horse like a man, She's only talking to girls, and she sounds like a man!!!!!!" "What??????? Never in a thousand years would I teach my little girl to act like a tomboy! I don't believe you!" Screamed Queen Apollo in terror. Tears formed in her eyes. "What did I do wrong. Did I fail as a mother, as a queen??" she said through her terror struck sobs. "Go take my child, please…teach her the right ways. Teach her what I forgot." "Why you forgot nothing Apollo, for it was your daughter that was the one that went wrong. She didn't listen to you. Don't feel sorry" "Still take her. I can't bear the site of this." I left the agonized queen. Then I grabbed the little girl by the arm. Again I teleported, this time I left for Neptune when I got there I saw water…everywhere. Everywhere I looked there was water. Then in the horizon I saw a castle. I quickly walked over to it. When I got to it, it was made of pure water. As I walked into the throne room of the castle, I saw Queen Poseidon teaching Princess Michelle hoe to play the violin. "Queen Poseidon," I said, "It is time for me to take your daughter for training" "No…not now" Sobbed the queen, "It can't be time" "It's time, please Poseidon, your daughter" "Please don't take her…no not now" She burst out into tears. "Come here, little princess, it's time for your training" "My name is Princess Michelle," Said the princess in a calm voice. "Come," I said, "We shall go to Pluto." "To Pluto, but why?" asked Michelle, Why must we go to Pluto?" "Your right," I say, "I shall go back to the moon." Then I teleported home. "Servant," I ordered, "Take these to accompany Raye." "Yes, your highness." Then she left with Amara and Michelle. I walked to my room. -How am I to face her- I thought -Why…why do I have to face the one…the other wife of Cronos, the one who concealed who her husband was. Why? Why- I thought as I gathered my courage. -No- I sat back down -I can't, not yet…but- Then I stood back up. I teleported to Pluto, not knowing what to do.  
  
That's the end of part 2. did you like it? please e-mail me at crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com. I need e-mail! U.U 


	3. Part 3-That Dreaded Planet-Planet Pluto

Hi!! sorry it took *FOREVER* for this to come out. Gomen nasai. I've been very busy,  
I have this site where you create your own senshi and you know what happens I've also had other things to do, other than the site.  
Well here is part three. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone of these characters!!!!! They are all copyrighted by lots o' company's!   
But this story is mine. Please don't take it.  
  
  
Fate and Romance  
Chapter 3  
The dreaded Planet-planet Pluto  
  
There I was, on the planet, the planet that had her, Queen Celia. (AN: If I used Cronos) I walked slowly to the castle.  
The castle was black and was adorned with two little statues, one of the queen and one of the princess.  
I walked in, and look at the guard. He looked very pale. "Where is Queen Celia?" "She's in the Throne Room, you highness,"   
he replied. "Than you, very much," I said as I walked toward the throne room.  
I looked at the walls, bare, nothing on them except some dirt. A maid quickly cleaned it off. As I walked on I saw a statue of a man,  
I seeing this I became furious. (AN: if I told you just yet who the man was it would ruin the surprise) I stormed into the Throne Room.   
  
"Queen Serenity, I've been waiting," Queen Celia said in a soft, calm voice. "I know why you have come and you may not have her!"  
"I merely ask of your daughter for training," I replied, slowly. "Merely!!!!! How would you feel if someone took your daughter?!"   
"Well, I don't think I would like it, but Celia, please for the ways of the Moon, please, let me have your daughter." "The ways of the Moon,  
is that all you care about! The ways this and the ways that!!! I Don't Care!!! You took the only thing that mattered to me and all you had to  
say was, 'The Ways of the Moon'!!!! I don't care, I'll do anything but you can't have her!!!" She shouted as loud as she could. Then I said,  
very accusingly, "If I did take everything that made you who you are then why are you still here??" "Because of her,   
the only thing in the world today that means something, something to live, something to hold. But I can't hold a corpse!" She shouted again.  
"I won't let you have her!" "I'm taking her even if you don't like it!" I shouted again and with a quick gesture I took Princess Trista.  
Because I had argued so much I was week and had just enough energy to teleport back to the Moon, so I did.  
But as I was teleporting Queen Celia said something, "You know the statue was my husband, My Cronos, FIRST!!!!!"  
  
On the Moon  
  
"That went more easily than I thought." I said. I walked slowly but I still made it to Princess Trista's quarters pretty fast.  
Here is where you'll be staying, Trista" "but I wanna see my mommy!!!" Screamed the little girl, then she started to cry.  
I walked away letting her cry. "Sezaro (one of her servants that works with the computer) send this message to Queen Celia:  
  
Queen Celia, Queen of the planet of Time,  
You know I have your daughter. But because of your stubbornness she will be sentenced to guard the Gate of Time, for all eternity.  
That is her mission.  
  
  
Queen Serenity, Queen of the Moon"  
  
After the letter was sent Queen Serenity got one almost immediately, it read:  
  
  
"Serenity, HOW could You, shes my daughter, you can't go around punishing my daughter for my mistakes.  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sezaro Send this to Celia:"  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooohhhhhhhhhh! I gotcha, I gotcha!!!! You don't know what'll happen! *AHEM* Sorry buot that, getting carried away.   
I couldn't help it! Well soory I had a lot of obligations I had to do, sorry! Well find out what Queen Serenity sends to Pluto  
in the forth chapter…The Letter. ^.~ Ja~Crystal Crow!  



	4. Part 4-The Letter

Hey, Hey, HEY!!! I'm back…and with Part 4!!!!!! Again sorry for the long wait, ohhh lookie it's been over a year. As all of you know this is my story, but I don't own the characters. Lotsa people copyrighted them. I'm so happy, not only about finally writing this, but Toonami is airing re-runs of DBZ (I've been a fan since Aug. so I didn't see much) and starting June 3rd, SAILOR MOON WILL BE BACK ON THE AIR!!!! And it's going to be back at 3:30pm. Well wait no longer!  
  
Fate And Romance  
Part 4: The Letter  
By: Crystal Crowbr  
  
"Queen Celia, I regret to inform you, but you can't be the Guardian of Time, for you will surely let the enemy though. Why, because you have bad eyesight. Your time telling abilities will do nothing for you at the gate of time, because the Time/Space Continuum WILL nullify your powers. So that is why your daughter will serve. Please understand me. You will be able to visit Trista in 2 years. I know it's a very long wait for you, but you must also understand this. If she is distracted by not having her mother around she will surly loose focus, and therefore making her training almost impossible."  
  
  
I will send you a report of how her training is going at the end of every month. I will include pictures and videos of her training to you with it so you will see her progress. Hopefully I put an end to our little brawl.  
  
Sincerely,  
Queen of the Moon"  
  
  
  
  
Soon thereafter I received a letter form her, it read:  
  
  
"As you wish, once again. I will never be able to win one of these. As for my daughter, you will take good care to her, like your own daughter, promise me that. And about the husband quarrel, he was mine first, and yet, he found a way to cheat the laws of the Silver Millennium and marry us both legally. So I think it is about time to put this behind us, don't you agree?  
  
  
Queen Celia"  
  
  
I read the letter carefully, and smiled, 'I too think we should put this behind us,' I thought.  
  
  
  
Okay, I admit, way behind huh? Well, I've been very busy and I got writers block. Okay, bad excuses. Well stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Fate and Romance: The Training Begins. Well that's all for now, and remember, all Questions/Comments/Flames go to crystalcrow1986@yahoo.com Have a nice otaku filled day! Sayonara ~ Crystal Crow. 


End file.
